


The Private Life of Captain Janeway's Phaser

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain makes some modifications to an old phaser pistol that had been destined for the recycler: one person's junk is another person's treasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Life of Captain Janeway's Phaser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted July 2007

~ Story occurs sometime between “Spirit Folk” and “Workforce” ~

  
**~*~**

Although he really shouldn’t be concerned about it, Tuvok noticed in reviewing the daily logs of the past week to off-hours access to the science lab that Captain Janeway occupied and used the facilities for several lengthy sessions during the time period. A quick recollection of the proceedings at the daily senior staff briefings during that time period didn’t elicit any mention from her about any project she was working on currently. He certainly hoped she wasn’t reprogramming any more holographic characters the way she had during the existence of Tom Paris’ ‘Fair Haven’ program – her actions there had been unconscionable! Then again, perhaps it was some secret assignment that she had received from Starfleet during one of her ‘talks’ with them via the Pathfinder link they now had. Oh, well; it was her business and if it were something that he should know about, he was certain that she would confide in him when the time was right. After all, she was doing it during her off-hours and never when the science lab was needed for any operational duties.

**~*~**

Janeway opened the third drawer of the chest of drawers in her bedroom and pulled aside a layer of clothing, revealing the tarnished metal form of an old phaser. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation as a feral smile crept across her face. This time, she knew she had done it right, even though half the fun of refurbishing the weapon had been trials of its operational capabilities. B’Elanna had said that the gun was beyond repair and should be recycled, but Janeway offered to take it, to see what she could do with it.

Oh, but her ideas for the firearm had nothing to do with getting it back into shape for the armory – not this little baby! She had better plans in mind, plans of an infinitely more personal nature. If her adaptations worked out, she would have the perfect tool for the job – and one that would have the perfect camouflage. If anyone ever saw it, it would appear just as she had first seen it, as a dilapidated, outdated phaser, ready for the recycler.

Ever since her successes of holographic modifications with the character of Michael Sullivan, she had been waiting to practice her programming skills again. – after all, if she didn’t keep her engineering expertise up to date, she might lose it altogether. And speaking of things you lose if you don’t use them, she thought, there are always certain physical skills that the body loses if you don’t keep them in shape – wasn’t that why they had a strict regimen for physical fitness on Voyager? Wasn’t that why many of the holodeck programs were devoted to favorite activities for the crew to use for good physical workouts? Well, there was one type of workout she really missed, one that wasn’t incorporated into any official protocols or known holodeck programs – her activities with the Michael hologram reminded her of how much she really did enjoy that kind of a workout!

So it was time to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. Kathryn grinned as she thought the words – and when the opportunity arose to take ownership of the old phaser, she knew just what she wanted to do with it. Several months earlier, while they had been visiting a planet in Nygean system, she had seen some illuminators in one of the establishments that fascinated her. The devices looked like short squatty candleholders made of a dusky metal. A small button along the bottom rim of the item, when touched, activated a translucent candle that elongated and glided upwards in the holder. Although there was no observable wick, a flame leapt into being, illuminating the area with a soft glow. As time passed, the ‘candle’, which appeared to be made of a clear colored jelly-like substance, melted, creating ridged dribbles down the sides, just like a burning wax candle. The ‘candle’ and ‘flame’ were warm to the touch but not hot enough to burn. Its resulting appearance couldn’t help but bring a smile to Janeway’s face, for the pale peach of the shape of the ‘candle’ had an almost phallic appearance to it.

And that’s when the idea formed. Kathryn’s face flushed with excitement as her mind took quantum leaps into imaging the possibilities. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself before approaching her Nygean host, to ask him how the illuminating device worked.

The tall balding humanoid broke into a broad grin, delighted to have sparked her interest in something that was so commonplace on their planet. “Ah, my dear Captain – you like our _ **kwtarias?**_ I would be more than happy to give you several as a hospitality gift. After all, you and your crew have been most obliging in helping us solve some of our computer problems.”

He quickly switched off the kwtaria on the table beside him and began collecting several of them from other tables surrounding them, hurrying back to her and placing them in her arms. “Do not worry – they aren’t hot. The light produced by them is non-heat generating and won’t burn.” He momentarily took one from her and turned it over, exposing its flat bottom surface. “And the algorithms for its operation can be found thusly.” He rubbed his hand across a ridged area and a holographic schematic sheet popped into the space between them.

Janeway could barely contain herself with his generosity. “I… I don’t know how to than you. I’m sure these… kwtarias… will add a lovely… um… ambiance to wherever we use them.”

The Nygean nodded gleefully. “I’m sure they will, Captain Janeway. Please enjoy, with our best wishes.”

~*~

It took several lengthy sessions in the science lab to make the needed modifications, but now they were completed. Even her ‘trial’ sessions with the device had proven interesting to say the least, but now… _**now**_ she knew that it was just right.

She was more than ready. It had been a long day, filled with the normal small frustrations that ate away at a person, sapping mental and emotional energy that drained one physically. It hadn’t helped that most of the events had been anticipated by Chakotay and every time a new one hit her, he gave her that silent ‘I told you so’ look, his dark eyes dancing merrily, his full lips made even fuller as he attempted to stifle a smile. Oh, how he liked to tease her like that – and how it managed to make her want him all the more! Damn him, anyway – he probably knew how his actions affected her… she’d seen his smirk when it was all she could do to sit prim and proper in her conn chair, not daring to squirm with the feelings zapping through her.

But they both knew that they dared not act on the feelings, so it had been almost seven years of teasing without pleasing. However, now she had at least a temporary cure for that itch, one that would hopefully bring her more relief than any of the more primitive methods she’d used in the past, for now she had her own little penis pistol, a merging of Starfleet and Nygean technologies that would surely help her out in those most private times of need.

Although it had been 2200 when she finally got back to her quarters, she was determined that this was the time. She’d stripped her uniform off, leaving it in a heap on the chair in her bedroom while she filled her bathtub with warm water. A little scented oil, a favorite music chip playing, she allowed herself a luxuriant soak in the water, all the while thinking and anticipating what awaited her.

As the music reached a pause point, she got out, began draining the tub and wrapped herself in the large bath sheet lying next to the tub. She walked into the bedroom and pulled back the covers on her bed. “Computer, lights at ten percent,” she commanded before licking her lips as her eyes gleamed at the phaser on her nightstand. She felt her pelvic muscles tighten and pulse with just the thought of what lay ahead. She pealed off the towel and it fell to the floor into a damp heap of cloth.

She wondered if she should replicate a lubricant – it had been awhile since she last did this and she knew between the time and her nervousness that she might need something. But a quick trip by one of her hands to the soft mounds and opening between her legs assured her that she was more than ready – why delay the moment if the gel wasn’t needed?

The sheets felt cool against her warm body as she slid into a prone position on the bed. She flexed her knees and spread her legs a bit. The cool air that met her swollen tissues jolted her with a shiver. By reflex, her hand moved protectively to the delicate area, cupping her engorged nether lips as if to calm them, to tell them that the long wait was almost over.

As her body adjusted to the ambient temperature and she felt the inner tremors calm, she reached for the awaiting instrument next to her bed. She smiled as she held it in her hands, fingering the grip, getting a good feel for its balance, reacquainting herself with the almost indecipherable additional operation keys. Her hand closed around the narrow barrel and she ran it up and down along its surface, allowing it to warm to the heat of her touch.

The moment of truth had arrived. Her eyes burned with heightened desire as she held the phaser in front of her and brushed her thumb across an indented area on the barrel. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp as something resembling the candle from one of the Nygean kwtarias slid out from the barrel. However, there was no flame at the end but instead the form of a penis head. The ‘cylinder’ slid out more and, although it looked to be made from the translucent gelled substance of the illuminator, its form and size were definitely that of a gorgeous, glorious human penis, engorged and ridged and ready for use. Her smile became primal as her finger played over the small operational area – the phalanx smoothly moved in and out of the barrel, varying its in and out motion – and length – by her touch, its texture and transparency oozing it into life. A small change in positioning her finger, and column of peach-colored gel warmed to match her body temperature. She gave it another command and a small hook-like appendage grew out of its side, towards the base and began vibrating strokes. She sighed, thinking about a couple more actions she had built into the device, but those – well, those – she would leave for now.

She allowed the hand that held her new toy to rest by her side, as the fingers on her other hand sought out the hot tissue surrounding her womanhood. One, then two fingers spread the engorged lips, easing into the opening between them. There was no question – she was more then ready. She licked her lips and brought the tip of the phaser to the area vacated by her fingers. A tap on its command pad and the tip of tip of its hidden dildo slipped out and she ran it along the length of her awaiting vulva, its warmth matching her own, calling forth more of her natural juices, anointing her with its presence. Another press and it lengthened ever so slightly, and she allowed it to enter her tight tunnel. She gasped as its circumference stretched her, as it elongated and slithered up into her, as it played along her walls.

Another touch on the pad and the penile structure began a slow thrusting dance, its rhythm starting slow but growing as it throbbed inside her. Her muscles tightened as she felt the onset of an orgasm. “Not yet,” she thought with another command to the handle – the phallic cylinder slowed down and pulled back and out and began its languorous rubbing along her cleft. Then, as if sensing the easing of her rising tension, it sought out her opening and began its gentle assault. Back and forth, in and out, the programmed shaft continued its motions, building her to a peak only to pull back and tease some more. Janeway’s body glistened with a fine layer of perspiration as her reactions took longer and longer to cool down, as the tensions peaked higher. Her arms shook with the exertion of continually flexed muscles, her legs were weakening like worn out elastic. “Okay, we know that you can play games when set to ‘fun’,” Janeway managed to mutter through breaths that had become pants. “Let’s see how you can finish things off.” She brushed back several sweat-soaked locks of hair and braced herself for a final round. Her shaking, wobbly fingers found the pad on the phaser grip and as she activated the final command, she grinned. “Let’s see what you can do set to ‘thrill’.”

She braced herself as she felt the phaser activate and groaned as the phallus sought her and opened her, engorging itself wider than before as it entered her, its length rapidly filling her and throbbing against her. The gel oozed and molded to her outer lips, surrounding her with its warmth, holding itself firmly against her, no longer requiring her to grasp the handle. Harder and harder it thrust, holding itself firmly within her, its heat seeking out her heat, hitting targets she had never known existed.

Unable to contain herself, she let out a loud moan, sensing her coming orgasm, wondering if she could take much more. As if reading her innermost feelings, the device calmed itself and withdrew, leaving only its quivering tip inside her. Her vaginal walls began to spasm, gripping the tip and drawing it up into her. It slid into her quietly, no throbbing, nothing but its insertion. Then she felt it – the little side appendage crept out from the base and curled its way as the phalanx entered her. But the new branch didn’t enter into her, instead it sought out the swollen nub of her clitoris. Just as the gel had molded to her vulval lips, this cupped the little hard spot and then began a throbbing and thrusting against it. In tandem, it and the shaft that filled her internally, began a gentle attack, calling up every heightened fiber, every shudder of pending orgasm. She felt as if she were going to lose consciousness as the tsunami of sensation overwhelmed her. She arched her back as everything hit, crying out so loudly that she was sure someone would come running.

A few final thrusts, slowing in their pace, called her back to the land of the living. Exhausted from the release, she lowered her legs with the phallic device still inside her, allowing her breathing to slow and her exerted muscles to calm. Finally, she withdrew her new-found pleasure, to find that it had performed its concluding action as programmed – its ejaculate mixed with her own thick cum, commingling as it dribbled down the smooth surfaces of her thighs.

She laid the still-elongated phallus between her breasts as it began a slow deflation process, anointing her with residue of their orgasms. “Ah, yes. Kathryn – you still know how to write a decent program,” she sighed with a smile as her eyelids became heavy with post-coital slumber.

  
~ the end ~

  
  


 


End file.
